Okaeri
by Mirai Mirage
Summary: Berpisah, lalu bertemu.. pertemuan kembali yang sederhana antara Naruto dan Sakura.


**~Okaeri~**

 **by: Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: one shot, OOC, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

"Naruto nii-chan, okaeri!"

"Tadaima" balasnya pada seorang anak kecil yang menyambutnya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada habisnya warga desa yang menyapanya. Bahkan ada yang memeluknya dan kemudian menangis begitu saja. Ada pula yang memaksanya untuk berkunjung ke ruamahnya dan dia mengatakan akan memasakan makanan untuknya. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan tidak harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini.

Mengembara menjalankan misi selama 5 tahun membuatnya begitu merindukan tempat ini. Warga desa yang begitu ramah dan juga suasana desa. Tak lupa dengan kedai ramen milik paman Ichiraku. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin segera ke sana. Namun dia harus melapor terlebih dahulu kepada hokage tentang kepulangannya.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti caranya? Jika belum kalian bisa menanyakan kembali pada Iruka-sensei." Naruto mendengar suara yang begitu sangat dikenalnya. Dan benar saja di depan sana direksinya menangkap seorang berambut merah muda yang sedang di kelilingi anak-anak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kepayahan menghadapi tingkah laku anak-anak yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Meski begitu Naruto yakin gadis itu menikmati berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Sejak kapan dia begitu mahir menghadapi anak-anak? Batinnya. Membayangkan bahwa gadis itu sedari dulu tak pernah sanggup jika harus berurusan dengan anak kecil. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sangat berbenda. Justru terlihat seperti sosok seorang ibu.

Lama Naruto memperhatikannya, membuat dirinya tak menyadari bahwa ia perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis merah muda itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Naruto?" gadis itu begitu terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan. Apa kabar? " sapanya begitu canggung. Tak lupa ia juga membubuhkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Kau.. sudah kembali?"

"He.. he.. ya begitulah. Baru saja."

"Yokatta.." gumam Sakura lirih.

Naruto berdiam sebentar memperhatikan anak-anak yang tadi mengelilingi Sakura. "Jadi yang mana anakmu?"

"Semuanya."

Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Membayangkan Sakura sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga entah mengapa terasa ada sesuatu yang terenggut darinya. Berharap bahwa ini semua hanya kebohongan. Dan saat dia kembali kini dirinya bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah dia tinggalkan.

"Mereka semua murid-murid yang baru saja masuk ke akademi konoha. Dan aku di minta tolong untuk mengajarkan bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama apabila terjadi kecelakaan." lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit dingin. Matanya memandang Naruto, jelas terlihat bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menyambut Naruto dengan baik, namun ego menghalanginya.

"Jadi kau be-"

"Bukankah kau harus menemui hokage melaporkan kepulanganmu? Megapa kau masih ada disini?" Sakura menyela begitu saja perkataan Naruto terdengar ada sedikit nada amarah di sana. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Oi.. Naruto! Kau sudah kembali?" seru seseorang di belakang Sakura. Iruka-sensei segera menghampiri mantan muridnya itu.

"Iruka-sensei.. ya baru saja. Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Lihat sekarang kau tampak berbeda. Pasti misinya begitu berat hingga kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu.. "

"Iruka-sensei aku akan melihat murid-murid dulu." Sakura berkata sambil berlalu begitu saja tak menghraukan Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Sakura? " panggil Iruka-sensei. Namun yang dipanggilnya sudah berlalu begitu saja.

Tak ada tanggapan dari mantan muridnya itu, Iruka-sensei kembali menanyakan berbagai hal selama Naruto menjalankannya misinya dan memintanya untuk bercerita. Namun Naruto hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Dirinya tak begitu fokus akan isi pembicaraanya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis merah muda itu.

* * *

Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung hokage. Pembicaraanya begitu lama dan tanpa terasa hari sudah malam. Angin berhembus dengan perlahan menggugurkan daun-daun dari ranting. Musim gugur akan segera datang. Pada saat itu suhu di Konoha akan sedikit dingin.

Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediamannya. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Rencana untuk mampir ke kedai Ichiraku harus ditunda sementara.

Mata Birunya menagkap sosok yang sedari tadi berada dipikirannya. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Dia membawa sebuah tas yang dia sampirkan di bahunya. "Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut mengetahui orang baru saja memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!" Dengan kecepatan kilat-menggunakan jurus tentu saja-Naruto berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Menarik tangannya begitu saja, mencegah Sakura untuk kabur darinya.

"Naruto."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kata itu meluncur saja dari pria berambut pirang itu. Entah mengapa kata itu yang muncul begitu melihat Sakura. Sejak pertemuan siang tadi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi olehnya, bukan, mungkin selama 5 tahun ini, dirinya selalu merindukan Sakura. Matanya tak lepas menatap gadis yang selalu menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tak bereaksi atas pernyataan Naruto. Hanya sesekali memejamkan mata lalu menatap lagi pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Selama 5 tahun kau pergi, tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku? Keadaanku?"

"Aku.. tak tahu.." Naruto menggeleng.

"Akan kuberi tahu. Setelah kau pergi aku merasa kecewa, karena kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi penjelasan padaku. Aku hanya tahu dari hokage bahwa kau mengambil misi kelas S dan tak memberi tahuku. Begitu sulitkah untuk sekedar memberitahuku?"

"Maafkan aku." kali ini Naruto tertunduk. Dia tahu, tak seharunya dia melakukan itu. Saat itu dia tak berpikir panjang, mengambil misi dan pergi begitu saja. hanya tak ingin membuat orang-orang sekitarnya merasa cemas. Terutama Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus berjuang sendiri di sini tanpa ada yang mendampingiku. Bahwa orang yang selalu ada untukku kini telah pergi. Aku berjuang tanpamu, Naruto. Aku berjuang sendiri untuk mencapai apa yang sudah aku capai sekarang. Sangat berat saat aku harus melaluinya. Dan kau tak ada di sana."

"Cukup. Hentikan Sakura. Aku Mohon." dalam hati dirinya mengakui keeegoisannya. Pergi begitu saja. Mengambil misi yang berbahaya dan baru kembali 5 tahun kemudian. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan gadis musim semi ini tanpa tahu apa yang sudah dialaminya.

"Tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku pada akhirnya memang harus berjalan sendiri. Tanpa pertolongan dari siapapun, tanpa pertolongan darimu. Jadi aku harus berjuang dengan apa yang aku punya. Dan memang tidak mudah." jeda sejenak. Kunoichi medis itu memandang Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan pandangan yang tak pernah dia berikan sebelumnya. Lembut dan penuh kerinduan. "Dan aku tahu.. kau juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama."

Naruto menoleh tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. Kini ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Dan dirinya hanya terbengong tak mengerti.

"Jadi aku berdoa pada Kami-sama. Semoga pria bodoh itu selalu diberikan kemudahan. Selalu menjaganya untukku dan saat dia kembali nanti aku bisa tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan 'Okaeri'. "

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dan lihat sekarang. Pria yang selalu ceroboh itu kini telah kembali, berubah menjadi sosok yang nyaris tak ku kenali. Namun aku yakin di dalam sana tetap terdapat Naruto yang akan selalu berada disisiku mulai sekarang." Tangan Sakura terangkat mengusap pipi Naruto yang sedikit kasar karena rambut-rambut kecil yang mulai tumbuh. Sakura sendiri sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Naruto setelah 5 tahun. Begitu dewasa dan matang, seolah dirinya sudah siap menghadapi apapun yang ada didepannya. Dan apapun itu Sakura berharap dirinya bisa menjadi bagian dari momen itu di kehidupan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan Sakura. Begitu lembut dan hangat, sangat dirindukannya. Tangannya menyambut sentuhan Sakura pada pipinya. Dirinya tak menyangka Sakura akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Menerimanya secara utuh meskipun tahu bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan wanita ini begitu saja. Kini ia berjanji kali ini tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan itu.

"Nee.. Naruto.."

Naruto membuka mata menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya.

"Okaeri.."

Naruto tersenyum menyambut senyuman paling hangat yang pernah dia lihat dari Sakura.

"Tadaima."

 **End  
**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hallo minna... Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi pembaca gelap akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk ikut terjun di dunia per-fanfic-kan. Dan Ini Fic pertamaku, terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di Happy feet, dan akhirnya keluarlah yang seperti ini. maaf jika mengecewakan. -" selanjutnya akan membuat yang lebih baik lagi.. ^^ mohon bantuannya..

Thx for reading.. hope you like it.


End file.
